


Quid Pro Quo

by eyebrowsatlarge



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Other, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyebrowsatlarge/pseuds/eyebrowsatlarge
Summary: You weren’t sick. You just had a little cough. That was all. You’d deny your illness with your last breath, and Percival knew that, which made you wonder why he was so insistent on sending you home. Written as a Tumblr prompt fill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This can also be read on my Tumblr [here.](http://eyebrowsatlarge.tumblr.com/post/154792868862/graves-taking-care-of-a-sick-reader-or-graves)

You weren’t sick. You just had a little cough. That was all. You’d deny your illness with your last breath, and Percival knew that, which made you wonder why he was so insistent on sending you home.

“You need to rest. You’re no use to me in this state.” Trust him to play the usefulness card. You’d known Percival Graves for about five years, and he’d only ever gotten you to go home once. You’d been hit with a particularly nasty stunner in the field, and he and the medical team had insisted that you go home for the rest of the day. The only thing that had changed your mind was Percival’s reminder that you couldn’t very well watch his back in that condition.

“Oh hush, Percy. I’m fine.” Had you been a little less delirious, you might not have been so dismissive of the man who was technically your boss. He raised an eyebrow and reached out to steady you a bit as you wobbled on your feet.

“You are obviously anything but fine. Let me take you home.” You got the feeling that he was only offering to take you because he didn’t think you’d actually go if you weren’t being supervised. “You’ll splinch yourself if you try apparating like that.”

He might have had a point, there. He’d been to your apartment a handful of times (most often for business, but once or twice for pleasure), so you felt confident that he could apparate the two of you there with relative ease. You gave him a weak little head bobble that you hoped he understood to be a yes, and he gripped your arm and apparated you home.

Once there, there was a bit of a fight over where you would be resting. He said you should lie down in bed, but you asserted that the sofa would be just fine, and besides, you wouldn’t mind a cuddle anyway. You reached a compromise in the form of bedroom cuddles, and you were pleased to find that the pressure in your sinuses seemed to drain best while using Percival’s chest as a pillow. Your limbs still ached and you still hacked up half a lung every few minutes, but Percival’s fingers in your hair and the sound of soft humming reverberating in his chest made you feel a bit better.

“I should really get you a Pepper Up potion, at least,” he said after a while. It occurred to you that he should probably go back to work, too, but you were a bit too comfortable to remind him. Besides, he was the boss. He was allowed a sick day from time to time. You groaned as he shifted, and squeezed his torso.

“Stay,” you said softly, smiling to yourself as your request garnered a kiss on the forehead.

“Alright.”

The ease with which he agreed to stay surprised you, and you said as much. He chuckled.

“I’m not just going to leave you here to drown in your own mucus, darling. I think you should know me better than that by now.”

Your ears perked up a little at the endearment. You had known that he was attracted to you, and you were certainly friends, but you hadn’t realized he might be interested in more than what you already had.

“’Darling’, eh? Since when am I ‘darling’?” You didn’t look up, but you liked to imagine that he was blushing. He brushed some of your hair away from your face and sighed.

“Since you had the audacity to steal my heart away from me without my consent.”

You tried to gasp, but it came out more like a sharp, rattling inhale.

“You don’t mean that.”

“Of course I do. Why else would I lie here and let you contaminate me with your sickness, hmm?”

He had you there. Impeccable logic, as always.

“Oh,” was all you could say.

“Oh, indeed.”

“Good, then,” you decided, snuggling closer. “For the record, I only stole your heart ‘cause you stole mine first. Quid pro quo, Percy.”


End file.
